In conventional practice, a liquid such as a medicinal liquid or blood and the like are supplied to the internal body of a patient by using a plurality of liquid transfusion tubes. In such a case, between the tubes are communicated with each other by using a connecting tool of medical use including a male luer connector and a female luer connector by coupled with the tip end of each of tubes, respectively, comprising the liquid transfusion line and the like (for example, see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication H05-31180).
The male luer connector included in this connecting tool for medical use comprises a male luer part (communicating pipe) having a luer tapered outer wall being capable of liquid tightly coupling with the inner peripheral surface of the female luer connector; and a lock ring (outer cap) provided on the outer peripheral side of the male luer part, to which a threaded streak being capable of engaging with a threaded streak formed on the outer wall of the female luer connector on the inner peripheral surface. Also, to the rear end portion of the portion of the male luer part opposed to the inner peripheral surface of the female luer connector, a ring like porous member containing a sterilizing agent.
However, in the conventional male luer connector described above, though the generation of bacteria between the male luer part and the inner peripheral surface of the female luer connector can be prevented by the porous member containing the sterilizing agent provided therebetween, such a member for sterilizing is not provided at the tip end opening of the male luer part. Therefore, with the conventional the male luer connector described above, the male luer part is contacted with the outer air because the tip end thereof is opened resulting in leading the generation of bacteria at the tip end opening or the inside of the male luer part when it is not coupled with the female luer connector.
Moreover, when a priming process is carried out by using the conventional male luer connector, in order to completely fill a medicinal liquid within the male luer part, the medicinal liquid is loaded at the tip end opening of the male luer part until the medicinal liquid is spilled out of the tip end opening of the male luer part and, then, the loading is stopped when the medicinal liquid is spilled out. Thus, there is a problem raised that one portion of the medicinal liquid is wasted. Further, at the priming, the medicinal liquid is spilled out of the tip end opening of the male luer part and there is also the problem that bacteria are generated at the portion where the spilled medicinal liquid is attached.
The invention has been made in the light of these problems and the object of the invention is to provide a male luer connector which can prevent the generation of bacteria as well as the waste of the medicinal liquid.